Fantasies And Dreams
by Adelina-stevenson
Summary: A HGDM story, when Hermione needs support, and Harry and Ron are too busy to give it to her. She looks, and finds this support coming from someone unexpected…


Fantasies And Dreams  
  
A HGDM story, when Hermione needs support, and Harry and Ron are too busy to give it to her. She looks, and finds this support coming from someone unexpected...  
  
Chapter 1: The New Job  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were 23, and they each had respectable jobs, Harry an aurror, Ron an Unspeakable in the ministry, and Hermione a psychiatrist, working in St. Mungos. They have still been in contact, even though time was slowly parting them further and further.  
Hermione loved her job, as she helped lots of people realize the true meaning of life, yet she herself found out that her life was sad and quiet, without much spice in it. She felt the stress two years after she started working for St. Mungos. She found herself talking to her patients in a strange stressed way, and one day, her boss called her to his office.  
"Mr. Harling, you wanted to see me sir?" asked Hermione, peeping with only her head through the door.  
"Yes Ms. Granger, I believe we need to talk. Please sit." Replied her boss. She sat.  
"I have had quite a few complaints from patients, who need talking to, telling me that things had made you more and more distant from them. I need to ask you whether you wanted a break from the job. I will gladly give it to you, as I know you are a wonderful heart to heart speaker. We like you at St. Mungos, and we don't want you to leave." Said Mr. Harling.  
"Actually, I would like to quit the job. I feel stressed, and I need to find a job that seriously calms people down. I don't know where a job like that can be found, but I will look." Replied Hermione.  
Mr. Harling wasn't looking shocked, nor disappointed. He actually looked quite happy, and he was smiling. "Well, Ms. Granger, you wont have to look very far, and we wont have to lose a wonderful girl from our board of staff. We need someone to train our new psychiatrists, and that person has to be in need of talking to, and is a trained psychiatrist, and I'm sure that person is you! So do you want the job?" Asked Mr. Harling.  
"Wow! Sure, thanks Mr. Harling! I don't know the Psychiatrist Training Board Head, so who do I have to report to?" Asked Hermione.  
"Oh! Mr. Malfoy on the 6th floor," Replied Mr. Harling, "Draco Malfoy" Chapter 2: Excruciating Memories  
  
It was already many years after the war, and Hermione could never forget that night of terror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were muggles running and screaming everywhere, with Lord Voldemort striding towards the Order Of the Phoenix, looking triumphant. The Order consists of about 50 people, while there were at least 300 death eaters, walking behind Voldemort. In the Order, there was the golden trio, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledoor, Snape, Mcgonnagal, and a whole bunch of other wizards (forgive me, I forgot most of them). They advanced forwards, with grim expressions on their faces.  
"Ah, the order of phoenix, I have waited long for this moment..." hissed Voldemort, "tonight, all of you will go down, including Harry Potter, the one known for my downfall..."  
"Tom, we will win against the evil," said Dumbledoor, with an angry flame flaring through his eyes, "prophecy though it was, we were known to escape fate once, and you were delayed for a period of time you would not have imagined. 7 years, Tom, 7 years, plus the 11 years while you were a mere nothing... Tom, have you learnt nothing these 18 years? Tonight though, you will learn your final lesson."  
Once Dumbledoor finished, the order started jinxing every death eater in sight, not aiming to kill. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran forwards, and met was held back by non-other, Severus Snape.  
"I think someone might want to speak to you. Walk back to the hut we took shelter in, and you will see him. We will defend here for the moment," said Snape. After having joined the order, Snape was much warmer to the golden trio (impossible, but still(), now that they were on the same side.  
The three people walked towards the inn, seeing someone about their age, Draco Malfoy... WHAT?!  
Then, Draco joined the trio, telling them on the way to the battlefield that he could not stand his father, and he joined the order, being their secret spy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew dwelling on the matter was useless, she already promised Mr. Harling she would work for Malfoy. "Shit Hermione" was flashing through her mind constantly. Harry killed Voldemort, which was a right thing to do, but Draco? He killed his own father. He held his father on Cruciatus, and then killed him. Hermione would never forget Lucius Malfoy on the ground begging in vain for his son's mercy. She sighed again.  
  
Chapter 3: He's Changed  
  
Hermione took the lift to the 6th floor, and when the door opened, the remarkable marble floors were gleaming up at her face. There was a water fountain right in the center of the room.  
"A cupid," thought Hermione, "How beautiful. Too beautiful. I bet this wasn't Malfoy's choice. He just wasn't human enough."  
"Hi Mione! How's it going? I heard you were applying for a job here! Go to Draco's Office over there!" said Hermione's friend Selene, and pointed out a big wooden door.  
"Hey Sel! Thanks!" Replied Hermione, walking towards the door. She peeped in. Draco was on the computer, and was so focused on taking his notes that he didn't notice her.  
"Er- sh- should I come in?" stammered Hermione, "did Mr. Harling Inform you? I came for the job."  
"Ah, so you're Ms. Gra- Holy Shit! Hermione! I've been working 2 floors above you and I never knew! Hi! How's your life coming on? Wanna talk? Asked Draco warmly.  
Hermione sat down, feeling happy that Malfoy was now so much nicer, and warmer. She smiled and told him about her life so far, and about her pressure. She didn't know why, but she found herself spilling her heart out to Draco, about how lonely she gets, how Harry and Ron haven't time for her, and how she has no one who was at the war to talk to, and she started crying, tears like streams flowing freely down her cheeks.  
"Aw, Cumon Hermione, Its ok. If you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me," said Draco as warmly, although looking paler at mention of the war.  
They spent 2 hours talking about the times they had since 1st year, and all the miserable fights and squabbles. Hermione couldn't help thinking how much Draco had changed, inside and outside. He was so hot, now that she noticed.  
Hermione's outlook had changed too. She was wearing a pink halter, with bell-bottomed jeans, with some lip-gloss on. Her hair was highlighted hot pink, and straightened. She, Draco couldn't help thinking, was so hot now. 


End file.
